The present invention relates to antenna enclosures and shrouds and, more particularly, to an enclosure with a self-contained, adjustable shrouding with a cover for multiple independent radio frequency panel antennas used for multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) or single-input/single-output (SISO) or combination of both MIMO and SISO retransmission systems.
Conventional systems use higher levels of RF power along with many antennas to cover one large group of cell phone coverage areas instead of dividing these groups into a certain number of groups requiring less power with control of what RF transmissions are provided to an area as well as controlled direction of that transmission in order to cover specific areas. By dividing large groups of cell phone user radio frequency (RF) circuits into manageable smaller coverage areas, capacity issues can be avoided. However, conventional systems that may attempt to do this have to deal with sector overlay issues.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method and apparatus for dividing large groups of cell phone user circuits in a building or highly concentrated population of users into smaller groups.